


pretty in the sunlight

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On a roadtrip with his brother, Fili indulges in his love for all things western.





	pretty in the sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/gifts).

Fili doesn’t consider his love for western stories to be a guilty pleasure. He’s not ashamed to be seen, at least not by Kili, carrying around the bent-paged, paperback books, adorned with men on horses or even sometimes men sans horses and sans their shirts.

He’s not picky about getting his western fix either. Fili started with the pioneers of the genre, the likes of Zane Grey and Louis L’Amour, and then moved on to Elmer Leonard and Larry McMurtry, drawn into the sweeping prose of the prairie and the pounding of the remuda’s hooves in Lonesome Dove, nearly 900 pages of soft, evocative sentences pulling his thoughts even westward.

He’s got several books picked out special for this vacation and if he feels guilty about wheedling Kili into a roadtrip it doesn’t show. Kili’s happy to have any vacation time with his brother so letting Fili pick the location, a drive out for a couple weeks in Colorado, a quick trip through New Mexico, and ending in Arizona, is no problem.

Kili’s driving now, aviators on, window down, and one long-fingered hand resting on Fili’s thigh. They are close enough now to see the darkening over the horizon, which Fili thinks may just be clouds but knows in his heart is the beginning tendrils of the mountains, the shadow of the foothills that herald the peaks reaching higher beyond. They are still so far off, miles and miles between but Fili already feels his worries dissipating, the call of the mountains and the horses they will soon be riding washing away his stresses.

He thinks on their first trail ride, a full-day jaunt out to Kenosha Pass just the two of them and their guide, and prays for good weather. He can already picture Kili on his horse and that quickly transforms into daydreaming of his brother set down in a proper western life of old. Kili’s thighs bracketing a powerful quarter horse or maybe a paint, his unstudied grace blending perfectly with the sway of the animal. Fili pictures the way Kili’s hat would shadow his brow and how the sheen of sweat would glisten on his neck under the western sun.

The hand on his thigh squeezes lightly, pulling Fili out of his fantasy. He shakes his head and looks over at Kili.

“What are you daydreaming about?” Kili asks.

“Oh nothing,” Fili returns with a soft smile, placing his own hand atop Kili’s, “Just about how you’d look on a horse.”

“The cowboy kink again, I see,” Kili laughs. “Don’t worry, we’ll get to indulge in that soon enough.”

“Good.”


End file.
